chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fear Stat
We don't use a lot of stats here at Chasing Our Spirits, but the one we do use is loyalty. If you're good to your Pokemon they become more loyal and begin to respect you. If you're mean to them though and manage to survive it, you end up here at the Fear Statistic. If your Pokemon's loyalty dips below 0 they'll gain this fear statistic, which is the mirror opposite of loyalty. At first they'll be angry and prone to attack you, but if you keep at your cruel ways, they'll eventually be scared into submission. loyalty, or penalties to it (fear) will be handed out by your GM at the end of a post in accordance with what happened and how your Pokemon were treated. Also note that it is possible to evolve a Pokemon that evolves through Happiness through fear, but it will require fear level 7 as compared to loyalty level 5. To read up more about Loyalty, click here. Below, we've explained every level of fear, from annoyance to anger to obedience. Neutral They don't like you, but they don't particularly hate you either. In fact, the Pokemon at this point would rather pretend you don't exist. They will in most cases, act as if they can't hear or understand you, and generally not listen at all. Shiny: Sending a shiny out at this point is likely a death wish, stay far away. You are food to them and only food, and they have no reason not to attack you. Level One Fear They're annoyed with you now, and really do think of you as just another human. They're questioning their motives for sticking with you. Don't expect them to be friendly with you and don't expect them to listen. Shiny: You've pissed them off, and since their egos are a bit larger, they'll take offense quicker. They're angry with you and wondering why they're sticking around. They definitely won't listen to you, and are much less likely to give up their pursuit of attacking and eating you. Level Two Fear Your Pokemon is officially pissed but they feel like they ought to stick with you. After all, you could still make an okay snack if you keep this up. They feel offended at how your treating them and are probably getting quite snippy with you. They will not take your commands or advice. Shiny: They're pissed and have the mindset of "Why aren't you respecting me? Im in charge!" The only reason they haven't eaten or killed you is because your offense has left them feeling that they need to correct your disrespect....then they'll eat you. Level Three Fear You're starting to freak your pokemon out. Something's off about you and while they're not sure what, they're starting to really dislike you. You make them angry and their threats to leave or eat you are becoming more common. They might listen once in a while as a peace offering, but don't expect it to be a common occurrence. Shiny: They're disturbed by how you treat them, but more than that they're angry. No one's allowed to treat them the way you do. It's quite frustrating to them that you won't learn your place. Unlike their non-shiny counterparts, they will not occasionally listen to you as a peace offering, you're on your own. Expect almost constant confrontation. Level Four Fear What's wrong with you? Your Pokemon doesn't understand. You're mean and cruel and they're wondering if you just treat them like this or if you're generally a bad person. They're arguing with you somewhat constantly now, but they feel like since they've stuck with you this long, they'll give you a few more chances to change. They'll listen to your commands occasionally in hopes that that'll make you nicer. Maybe once you start acting right they can train you into being a decent human being. Maybe you could even fight for them. Shiny: Seriously, what's the deal? They've been willing to stick around you and have put up with you thinking you're top dog and you still disrespect them? Your a sick person to them, and they feel that you're a challenge to their ego and alpha dog placement. They're still here because they feel they must crush you. Once again, unlike their normal counterparts, don't expect them to listen much. Maybe if you're luck, they'll listen once or twice in hopes that it'll somehow surprise you and they'll gain the upper hand. Level Five Fear They've been trying to stick with you, they really have. And when you're not mean, they'd even say they like you. This is getting ridiculous though, you're starting to scare them. They're giving up hope on you ever being a good person. Something has to change soon or... Shiny: They're done. You need to be taught a lesson. They're angry and wont listen to a thing you say right now, and you better fix things soon or... Level Six Fear Well you've really done it now, haven't you? This means you have a required post. Post it with a FEAR tag. You have two options here. You can either post about you and your pokemon fighting and you promise to be better. (In then whichh you're set to 5/10 level 5 fear) or you argue and fight with your Pokemon and they move up to level 7, where they start to become obedient out of fear. (If you battle you can guarantee win, it's one post. just don't win instantly please, make it interesting to read.) At the end of the post, place a 1d10 roll. roll1d10/roll if you roll a 6-8 your Pokemon leaves you and they are no longer in your party. If you wish to write a second post (as a response to your first) describing this happening, feel free to. Shiny: Your pPokemon will leave if the roll is a 6-10. Level Seven Fear You've officially scared your Pokemon. They want to leave you but they're more nervous to than they'd admit. Instead they'll try and pretend they're not scared of you, and act normal in public. They'll tease and threaten you in public, but in private they seem to avoid talking with you for more than a short length of time. They'll start listening to you in battle now, though hesitantly so. They're unhappy. Shiny: You've scared a shiny, congratulations. They're still quite offended by you, and in public will desperately attempt to make it clear to others that they're still in charge. Inside their world is turned upside down. Something scarier than them? That's not okay. They're angry still, since shinies are never truly loyal or afraid. They'll start listening to your commands now, though they'll try to insist it's because that's what they'd do anyways. Level Eight Fear They're frightened and wont talk much unless you start the conversation. They don't stray far from your side though. After all, there has to be a reason you're so mean to them. There must be a reason they're putting up with it too.... they're beginning to question their self worth. They'll talk in public and still put on a bit of a show about being with you, if only to keep up appearances. They feel a bit safer with other creatures around.They'll defy you in battle once in a while, though they're mostly obedient. If they're not obedient, a few chilling words can probably remedy it. Shiny: The shiny's quite torn. They're angry and scared but they've been with you so long that leaving would feel weird. They hate you inwardly though, and while they may usually listen to you in battle, they'll often do little things around you to display their power (example: Kill someone in an extremely brutal way in front of you). Don't expect them to be very talkative, and know that they're resentful. Level Nine Fear Their self worth is being destroyed, and they're starting to feel like maybe you're mean because they're not good. They listen to you now almost without fail, whether it's in battle or elsewhere. They don't talk to you much, they don't want to upset you. They'll chat with you in public in a small attempt to make everything look like it's okay, but when it comes down to it, they feel awful. Don't expect them to chat with you when you two are alone, sometimes even if you start the conversation. You've almost broken their spirit. Shiny: they hate you more than anything in the world, though they're sticking around. They tell themselves it's too much hassle to leave, and that they can still shaped you into a proper pet. part of them knows though that this won't happen, and while they don't like saying it, you scare them a bit. They'll mostly behave in private, but in public still expect them to do little things to show they resent you in front of others. Level Ten Fear You've broken them. They're far too afraid to even tease about leaving you, though leaving is treasured daydream they still keep. They'll listen to your every whim, and they've gone quiet and docile both when you're alone and in public. Everything's about you and what you want now. Shiny: You're getting close to breaking their spirit. They'll listen to you most of the time, whether it's in public or not, and act resentfully docile everywhere they go. Unlike a level ten loyalty shiny, they will not be fiercely protective or jealous. Don't misunderstand, they'll protect you and they'll get jealous when you talk to others (after all, you're theirs...well. They'd like to pretend so in their own heads at least) but not fiercely so. Part of them wants others to get close to you so they can see how awful you are. Level Eleven Fear You wanted a fully obedient Pokemon, right? Well you got one. They'll listen to your every command and sadly accept the idea that they're beneath you. They're no longer psychologically stable, and they might actually be rather protective because in their delusions they've begun thinking that they're lucky to have you. You've terrified them into obedience. Shiny: They'll never be completely afraid, just as they'll never be completely loyal. However, they'll obey whatever your orders may be. They're scared and feel a bit useless without you thanks to your bullying, but they still have a bit of a sense of self. They're more resentful than their normal counterparts would be. Category:Core Mechanic